I felt something
by Melskim
Summary: After Amphipolis under siege, Xena is visited by an angry Aphrodite, some guilt? XA ***chapter 5 upload*** Final part. Beta by Haz, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**I felt something**

**BY MELSKIM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is for entertainment only.**

**Rated G**

**Date Written: May 2009 – August 2009**

**Summary: Set right after Amphipolis under siege, XA story.**

"Why do you continue to deny us? Tell me you didn't feel something, back in the temple?"

"I felt nothing" She replayed with bitterness in her voice, but I saw the sadness in her eyes. Yes, I saw it. I was watching everything all the way. Like always, looking out for big bro.

My brother remained silent, I felt something braking in him, listening to her. The same sadness was in his eyes. They were there staring at each other intensely.

All the sudden, the silence was broken by a huge explosion, by him, he had form a large bolt and had thrown it to his own temple. When he regain his voice he uttered a few words, and Xena felt broken.

"How could you? After all these years, after all the nights, after what we had once, I…"

He went silence for a moment, he was speechless, nevertheless he continued, his voice had started to quiver "I loved you… you know that if you had ask I would had help you, no strings, you know I would never hurt you, not in the things that matter…"

It was too painful to watch. I'm love, and I felt the emotions in them, the ripping pain, the hurt, the disappointment, the love…

Gabrielle snorted at him, she was about to say something, when she was cut off by him. "I know this was your idea" he said in an angry low voice.

I was afraid for her, I'm sure Xena was too. My bro could easily unleash his wrath on her… but I knew the warrior babe wouldn't allow it.

Xena was speechless, so he continued, "… you know that I love you… you used that. You can deny it if you want, but you know." She was sad and ashamed, she saw the hurt and the pain in his eyes, in his voice, but she remain silent and stoic, as the proud warrior he had made of her, but I knew better, I saw her eyes, she was ashamed and regretful. He vanished after holding her gaze one last time.

"I felt something," she whispered to herself "… I'm so sorry," She muttered under her breath, looking to the sky, trying to hold the tears back and hoping he would listen.

"What?" Gabrielle asked. I knew she was in total bliss and for the first time I hated her.

"Nothing Gabrielle" Xena managed to restrain herself.

"You said you felt something, I heard you" the bard coaxed again.

"That doesn't matter anymore, let's pick Eve, we have to get going" losing her patience.

I was furious with her, I was furious with my brother, but I was more furious with Gabrielle. Why they had to do everything so difficult? I had to do something, so that night I went to her.

****

It was late, they were finishing their meal, I wait until the baby was sleep, I didn't want any interruption to what I had to said.

In a burst of pink lights I made myself visible to them.

"Aphrodite" Gabrielle said, standing up, reaching her sais.

"Low you weapons Gabrielle" Xena said not meeting my gaze_. Oh! She is ashamed!_

"You know what you have done? How could you, Xena?" I was firm in my words, low tones in sadness. She notices.

"Dite, pleeease" She said meeting my eyes for the first time, begging me not to continue.

"You know what you've done?" This time, my words came as a statement more that the question before. "You have to apologize"

"Xena doesn't have to apologize Aphrodite…" the bard jumped on me.

"Gabrielle don't" The bard lunched a bewailed look to her friend.

"This time, he is not going to forgive me, Dite" She said in a quite voice focusing in me once more.

"He still loves you, sister" I said leaning into her, to take her hand in mine, forgetting about the bard.

"I crossed the line I never believe myself crossing; he won't forgive this time…"

"You think he won't! He loves you more that anything in this green earth, he has loved you; for what, 15 years" Xena looked at her and a shadow of a smile appeared in her face.

"Fifteen years, two season and eight days" The proud warrior said sighing, looking back to her daughter.

"Xena! After all he has done to us over the years… how many times has he hurt you, or tried to kill you? You can't believe him" The bard inquired angrily.

"Gabrielle, don't" Xena tried to cut off her friend, she didn't know, no one could know. I step in, Gabrielle was my friend, but what she had pushed Xena to do, was unspeakable.

"Gabrielle, my brother had never really hurt Xena, he had exploded many times, he had put you both through a lot of nasty things, his games, I never had approved of them, but he had never meant to hurt Xena."

"How could you say that, I understand he is your brother, but he had tried to kill her, kill me, post as Xena's father, drove her insane and joined Dahak"

"But he couldn't, even if he wanted, he couldn't." I was trying to reason with her, but she was as stubborn as Xena was. I turn my head towards Xena and asked her.

"Xena, you know why he joined Dahak, don't you? He formed the consequences of that alliance by himself, he never said anything to you, right?" She just nodded and brought her daughter to her lap, she was starting to wake up.

"What? There's another reason than being a convenient bastard? Xena you don't have to listen to this, you don't have to feel guilty, Ares never felt guilty when he was hurting you, and I don't believe he is hurt… this is just another one of his plots!"

"Enough Gabrielle!" Xena shouted. The bard kept looking at her with surprised astonishment. She paused for a moment and in a normal voice, she continued to speak.

"He joined Dahak after he told me to destroy his temple, something I didn't do, and look what happened. He joined Dahak, because Dahak was after me, he was protecting me! That's why I couldn't kill hope. That was part of the agreement. I couldn't interfere; Ares sacrificed his freedom to protect me, he was sent to Tartarus a year for protecting me… and I have betrayed him once again. My son is dead because I was too stubborn to listen. I could have stop Dahak then and look what happened." Xena was full of regrets.

"Dite, he won't forgive me this time, he has been hurt too many times"

"Xe, he will, he loves you, and he understands that you did it for Eve. You know he cares for her too"

"No Dite, I know him. He forgave me when I went to sea, he even forgave me when I left a moon before the wedding. He forgave me the whole Dahak fiasco, but this time is different. I bet you saw his eyes also, he was not just angry, he was hurt and disappointed of me."

"Xe, please, just talk to him, he is really hurt. He doesn't know what he's doing…"

"Yeah, I bet he is redecorating his halls, trashing everything in the way, fucking and killing some priestess" Xena said with bitterness.

"Xena, don't you dare to say that! You know he had never done that, well not since he found you! He is sitting in his temple looking at nothing" a pained look crossed the face of the warrior.

"I know, it just, he has been so cruel these years, I know he always planned an escape from his plots for me, but still they hurt. He didn't seem to love me, he had said so many things…"

"Xena, are you considering, going to him? Gabrille asked. "You said that you believe he is not going to forgive you. He will kill you if you go"

"No, he won't. He can kill me if he wants; the truth is that he has the right to kill me, right now, in his very spot, without being here, just a bolt, I was… I am his chosen Gabrielle, I'm the Chosen of War; betrayal is paid with death. When I left him he could have killed me and he didn't. He is not going to start now, is he? But he won't because as Dite was saying he loves me"

"I can't hear anymore of this, I'm going for a walk" Xena and I saw the young bard walking away into the forest.

"She's just upset because she doesn't know, she'll return" I said turning my head to see her.

"I know" said Xena.

"Xena you know what he wants, don't you?"

"Yes, a child by chosen to carry his linage, to be immortal. I can't give…" she was cut off by the goddess.

"No Xena, he wants to be with you, he wants a family, you heard him, he rather die in you arms…"

"… than lived a thousands years without me in his… Yes I know" The warrior woman stay still for a long moment, lunching glances to her daughter's sleepy form and her godly friend. "Can you stay here with Gabrielle, I don't want her to be in danger and could you give me and Eve a ride to his temple?"

"Sure babe" I was waving my hand to make them disappear when I heard her say "Thanks, sis" _I think my work was done, at least for Xena's part, now is time to convince my little bard._

Hearing the whoosh of the vanishing act, Gabrielle returned to the camp, only to find me instead of her friend.

"I can't believe it, you convinced her, why?"

"When did you become so hard Gabrielle? Try to understand sweet pea, they love each other"

"Yeah right! War cannot love"

"Of course he can!" I was beginning to lose my temper; she could be so blind "I want you to watch something"

I created a window with my powers to show her the past. "Look" I said.

_The first image was of a young Xena laughing, with her sword in hand and blocking an incoming blow, The swords dash and we see the god of war smiling at her, in praise. We see the swords dropping and she kisses him passionately._

_Other image appears. It's of Xena sleeping, an arm around holding her, her head resting in his chest. "I love you" we hear him mutter kissing her hair._

_Once more the image disappears and other one can be seen. Is dark and Xena is holding a baby in her arms. Ares appears next to her, she had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry it's for the best, he will grow to be a good man, Xe." He said and she leans her head to rest in his shoulder. "I know, but I'm not sure if I can do this" he passed a finger on the baby's cheek. _

"_You must, if you don't, he will become a target and will see thing a child is not meant to see. I will go with you. Or he can come with us…" She looked into his eyes "No, this is something I have to do by myself" She kisses him slightly and then kisses her baby, walking away into the dark of the woods._

_The image drifts to sometime later that night. Xena is crying and he is holding her, they are in silence, but the god speaks after some time. "I promise you I will keep an eye on him, the centaurs will not be disturbed by anyone" He kisses her in the forehead._

_Then another image appears. Is night two funeral piers are burning, we see Xena and Gabrielle, they are standing apart. Behind Xena is a man in a hood, his arms around her waist and she is slightly lean into his chest. We see Gabrielle walking away after they talked and Xena disappearing into the nothing. _

_The image morph to Xena crawl into Ares arms, he is carrying her to a bed in a luxurious chamber. "Ares" she said opening her eyes. "I'm here, it's alright, I'm here love" He placed her in the bed, changing her clothes to something more comfortable. He start to walk away to a chair in the other corner of the room, when we hear her "I'm cold" her eyes are red with tears and pleading to him. He walks to her, changing to silk pants, and laid next to her in the bed, she moves and wraps her arms around him. He does the same, stroking her hair with one hand, holding her tightly. _

"And I could show you more images like those, over the years even if they wanted to kill each other, they always were there for each other, Gabrielle." I said turning to see her face and reaction; she had tears in her eyes and a sad expression. "War can love, he does love her"

She looked up at me and said nothing, but I knew she had understood.

"I'm going now, I will put a protection around the camp tonight; Xena asked me. "Be careful girlfriend" And with that, I vanished leaving my bard friend with her thoughts.

*****

Mind while, Xena appears outside greats doors; richly decorated in black oak wood. Eve was in her arms, she pushes the doors to enter. The halls were dark only lit with black candles and torches in the walls and tables. She walk pass the main hall to the altar and throne room. A priestess was there, cleaning and collection all the weapons pieces from the floor. 'I was expecting more holes and burning' she thought to herself.

"What are you doing here, the temple is close since this morning, you can make your offering next week"

"I don't have a week, I'm here to see your boss"

"Who do you think you are? My lord Ares doesn't appear to anybody just like this"

"I don't have time for this, my name is Xena, and if you excuse me I have a meeting to be at" She walk pass the inner doors to the hall where she knew Ares bedchambers were. The priestess just looked at her. She knew Xena was the name of his master Chosen. But she worked here and she was not be insulted in her temple. "Beware the dogs, you cannot enter there" she said with a smirk.

Xena gave her a bored look and continue on her way, while she said patting the heads of the two large black dogs in the flanks of the halls "Don't worry, Amis and Lika know me, right girls" Under the astonish face of the priestess she continue down the hall. She enters the room she knew was Ares's silently. What she saw broke her heart.

There he was, sitting in the back of the bed, his eyes hard closed, in his hands a necklace, one Xena recognize as her own, from her old days. The proud and strong god was in pain, and hurt. Eve made a noise under her sleep, and he look up, searching the room for the origin of the sound. "I WAS NOT TO BE DISTURBED!" he roars. My heart jumps for the anger hear in his voice.

Nevertheless, I step in, in the light, forming a shadow, once again he looks at me in disappointment "What are you doing here, Xena. Come to gloat?" He sighed, "I'm not in the mood, leave".

The warrior went to one corner of the room an place her daughter in a divan there, to let her sleep. Then she turned to face the god. He had not parted his eyes form her, watching her very move in the room. She walked to the bed, where he was, and knelt in front of him, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I never mean to hurt you" She placed her hand in his, but he shoved them away. "Xena, go. Don't worry; Athena is not going to attack you in a month. That's how long her mourning will take, now go" His voice was low and sad, he never made contact with her eyes, he was too calm for her taste, she felt guilty she had reduced the secure and proud god, to this.

"Ares" She said in a whisper.

"I said GO!" He roared once more.

"No, I'm not leaving, and don't yell. Eve is sleeping. I came to apologize." He looked at her. His proud and determinate warrior. His love and world. She sighed and started speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it, but I had no other choice, you pushed me into a corner and I did what I knew, what you taught me to do; survive. I couldn't be with you just for the sake of a deal Ares." Finally, he looked into her eyes.

"Xena I know. I know I handle you all wrong, I shouldn't have put you under that situation. I should just help you. But I'm not used to this; you know that, for centuries if I wanted something I just took it and with you… I didn't know who to handle you. I know I hurt you so many times. Guess this was pay back." A small bitter smile crossed his lips.

"No; no pay back." She shook her head, taking his hands, rubbing them with her fingers, bending to kiss his fingerprints. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I'll leave." She felt miserable, she stood and walked to take her daughter, a hand stopped her.

"I'm sorry" He said standing up from the bed, pulling her into him "I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have pushed you. I should have offered my help no strings attached, no deals…" He said breathing the words in her face, she felt shivers running all her body, he didn't know the effect he had on her.

"No, you shouldn't, but what is done, can't be changed" She said near his lips, breathing in his sent.

"But future can be… stay with me Xena. Let me help you, I won't break my promise, Eve will be safe. I swear on Styx, I will protect her and you from the other gods."

She remained silent, Ares was being sincere. After all had happened, can she trust him? A voice in her head told her _He loves you, you change, give him the same chance to prove himself._ "Ok Ares, I'll let you help us, but under my terms, no more deals, no more games, got it" He was looking into her eyes intensely, yearning, joyfully, he took a step to her and kiss her cheek, she involuntary leaned into his touch.

"No more deals, no more games, got it." He said leaning into her, capturing her lips in a brief kiss. The kiss became more passionate and she took her arms and placed them behind his neck, pulling him closer, while he encircled her around the waist. The sound of Eve's sobs broke the kiss and they both smiled. Xena was about to pick her up, when a hand stopped her. "Let me." He walked to the baby and picked her up in his arms "Hey Evie, do you remember me?" The girl stopped the sobs at the sound of his voice and clapped her tinny hands around his pendant.

"You two know each other." Xena said with a smile. A little surprised of how her daughter had reacted at the god, she was afraid of the presence of the other gods, but with him, she didn't fear him.

"I never told you, mainly because you would have run me through. But since the day she was born I've kept a closer eye on you two. Let's just said, some nights when she started to cry…. I didn't want her to wake you ok…"

"It's ok Ares I understand," She said walking to reached up and capture his lips. "So what are we going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt something – part II**

**BY MELSKIM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… don't sue me! Sorry it took so long… I hope you like it. **

Part II

"I have a few things in mind" he said with a sensuous grin.

"Areees" a warning look.

"Ok, ok, spoil the fun." He said teasing her. Taking Eve to his eyes level, he said to the baby. "You know Evie, your mommy doesn't know how to play" The baby giggled trying to catch his face with her tinny hands.

"Ares… I have to go back to the camp, Gabrielle must be…"

"Oh, of course blondie" Again he looked at the baby girl in his arms "Auntie Gabrielle is going to flip" Xena can't suppress the smile in her face, _big bad god of war with a little girl in his arms. He looks so natural, she thought remembering a similar scene years ago._

"Of course is natural Xena, I care for her. I told you I wanted to be a father to her" Under her astonished glance and angry stare "Besides she is a nice kid" He smiles, knowing she hates when he knows what is she thinking. "Your thoughts were too aloud I can help it; sorry" She smiles after a moment and take Eve off his arms, the baby purrs her lips.

"What? You are going to side with him! I can't believe it"

"Xena, you of all people should know that no woman can resist me… for too long"

"Oh shut up" She said and titled her head up for a brief kiss.

"Xe, maybe we have a way to solve this problem with Athena and the other gods"

"I'm listening," she said business-like.

"Well, mom was siding you before daddy dearest tossed her to Tartarus Abyss"

"I thought Zeus had killed her"

"We thought that too, but Persephone overheard Hades and Athena talking about it. She knew I care about mom and told me and Dite"

"I'm sorry Ares"

"No it's ok, Hera is a strong goddess more that most people think. If we take her out of there she can help us to stop this nonsense, Hera is the Queen, and Athena will have to obey her"

"You think after all these months, after Zeus's death, she will help us? Will the other gods will side with you and her?"

"Most of the gods don't like what is happening; they don't like fear, Xena. We can count on my mother, she always liked you. And of course we have Dite, Cupid and Persephone, I'm her favorite cousin." After a long pause Ares continue seeing that Xena was not too convinced. "Dite can make Hephaestus side with us. Persephone will make Hades stop the chase, you know Hades likes you. He will be no trouble and well mom will have Aunt Hestia and Demeter on her side. Old rules about loyalty to their queen."

"Well, if these don't work at least we will free your mom, she really did help us when Eve was born" He kisses her again.

"Let's go" with that said, they vanished only to appear seconds later in the camp where the amazon bard was.

*****

"Xena!" She said standing up from a log next to the fire. "What is he doing here?" she said in and angry voice.

"He is staying here, Gabrielle" The warrior said with a voice that left no room to argue, then passing the baby to Ares.

"Xena, have you gone mad?" Gabrielle's eyes widen at the sight.

"Gabrielle, stop it. I know you don't understand, but Ares is here to help."

"And you are going to trust him? After everything he's done to us?"

"Yes" "We should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and we have to get to the lake entrance as soon as possible" Gabrielle was about to speak again when a burst of pink petals announce the presences of the goddess of love.

"Bro! Warrior babe! I knew you will work this out! I'm so happy" The goddess said waking to them to hug them at the same time.

"Aphrodite" Ares said uncomfortable patting the back of her sister.

"Hey bro, I just wanted you to know that 'Thena is really piss, she is in the funeral thing for her lover, but she was asking 'Pollo to look for you"

"Dear, I should take care of sunboy; I'll be back at dawn" He said to Xena, kissing her cheek and handling her Eve. 'Be careful' She in his mind, he nodded and was gone.

"Warrior babe I'm so happy, I should go also I have to have a little chat with Cupid and Hephie" she winked her eye for Xena's understanding and was gone.

"So, you really are going with this"

"Yes, Gabrielle I will do whatever it takes to protect my child and Ares is willing to help, I know I can trust him in this one"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because he loves me, and because I know him, he had never gone back on his word" The bard sighed loudly and looked at her friend again.

"Alright; I'm giving him one shoot, I can't deny he cares for you, you certainly know him better than I do, but if he double crosses us, I will kill him god or not"

"Thanks" "We should go to sleep" Xena laid the baby in her bedroll and start taking of her armor and boots. The bard also lay down to sleep.

When Xena was about to go to sleep, her eyes already dosed, the bard sat and asked "You were engaged to him" The blue eyes opened sharply at the question, and then she remember their earlier conversation with Aphrodite.

"Yes, that was a long time ago, Gabrielle. Weeks before the wedding I met Hercules and I started to figure out that the life I was living was unbearable. I had to stop the killing. I trusted Hercules after my army betrayed me, and he told me I have a choice. But he also told me that I have to leave all killing to start anew. He told me that Ares didn't love me, and I shouldn't love him and I believe him" She said the last statement with a hint of embarrassment and regret.

"And now?"

"I don't know Gabrielle. But I know he loves me. And to be truthful, I think I'm still in love with him, we share 10 years of happiness and 5 of… I don't know"

"Xena… Dite told me some things, and I'll be there for you no matter what you choose"

"Thank you, that's really important to me. But first, I have to be sure Eve is no danger. That is the most important thing right now"

"Good night Xena"

"G'night Gabrielle"

****

It was dawn when Ares came back to the camp. He knelt next to Xena and brush a strand of hair off her face. She quickly notice and grave his hand, opening her eyes.

"Good morning my dear"

"Moning Ares" She said sitting up in her bedroll, when she focuses her eyes in him, he seems tired and drained off. "What happened?" seeing her intense stare he replayed in his cocky self.

"What, I will start thinking you care about me"

"Cut it out Ares, you know I care… So what happened with Apollo?"

"We fought and I will just say that he will not be able for sometime to sit correctly," He said with a grin.

"Good" "He is the reason Joxer became ill, I've never liked him"

"I know; little brother thought we could do me in" He said grinning more "Hey we should go, Dite is already talking to Persephone. She is convincing her to take Hades off to some island"

"You think she will betray her husband to help you?"

"She really likes me, besides she knows Solan and doesn't like the idea of killing a child. She will talk to Hades, and get him to come to his senses" She nodded.

"Well, I wake up Gabrielle. Why don't you take Eve for a bit. Then I'll go get something to eat" He looks at her and wave his hand before picking Eve up. Next to the fire appeared fruit, bread, cheese and meat for breakfast. "And for you, what about some milk, uh princess?" He said looking to the baby in his arms.

"Thanks" Xena mutters reaching for his hand in a light squeeze, and kissing Eve forehead 'good morning'. "Gabrielle, wake up. We have to get going, wake up"

"Ok, ok I heard you the first time" The bard mutters sitting in her bedroll. She looks up and finds the war god feeding Eve, walking and talking to her. She shakes her head and stands up. "Morning"

"Blondie" He stops his pacing to acknowledge the bard "See Evie your irritating aunt is awake already" Gabrielle glares at him. And start eating with Xena.

"If we can reach the lake at noon will be a good idea"

"Xena, there's no need in walking, godly express is much better" Expressed Ares.

"Right" She looks to the god thoughtfully "We need a safe place for Eve, I don't think is a good idea, going down there with her"

"We are near Amphipolis we can leave her with your mother." the bard suggested.

"No, it won't be safe enough if some other gods try anything" she pause for a little and sighed "Ares is your fortress still sealed?" The god looked at her, astonished of her suggestion and smiling thoughtfully.

"Of course dear, Lexa will be glad to see you… in person"

"Who is Lexa?" asked Gabrielle.

"We can go to Macedonia, leave Eve with Lexa and be in the lake at noon if we leave now" said Xena.

"Good, shall we?" Stated Ares.

"We have to pack" Ares waves his hand and all their staff vanished thru to the ether. Gabrielle frowns and takes his extending hand.

*****

They disappear from the woods and appear seconds later in a great hall with dime light, all the walls in black marble, magnificent weapons hanging on the walls and a great throne in the back of the room, in front of which laid a large altar in white marble.

"Nice temple… no one could mistaken it with one of Aphrodite's," the bard said sarcastically.

"It's not a temple; it's the fortress of war in the Macedonian mountains"

"Oh and wh…" she is cut off by a cheerful voice running from the corridor.

"Xena! You are back! It's so good to see you." A young woman with curly black hair and violet eyes appeared. Dress in black pants, purple and black top, runs to embrace Xena in a hug.

"Le, I missed you so much," she said kissing the girl and hugging her again. "Let me see you, so grown up, my little girl"

"Dad why you didn't tell me Xena was coming?" the girl said kissing the god's cheek.

"Dad???????"

"Lexi this is my friend Gabrielle Queen of the amazons. Gabrielle she is Lexa, Ares's daughter"

"Nice to meet you Gabrielle" the girl said shaking her hand with a smile 'Dad, is she the irritating blonde?' the girl said in the mind of the god.

Ares smirks looking proud and responds aloud "Yes, Lexi, she is the irritating blonde" The bard gives a nasty look to the god.

"And I suppose the little one is Eve" Xena nodded while the girl took Eve in her arms. "Hi Evie, I'm your sister Lexa" Xena smiled and touched to the girl. The girl nods and asks "You are staying for lunch, I'll make the arrangements" the girl said it as a statement with no room for discussion with a grin; very Ares style. Lexa took off to the back with the baby in arms.

"She is all grown up Ares and beautiful"

"Yes, she is very skillful, headstrong, has a very bad temper but sweet and brave and… well you know" he said the last part noticing the bard for the first time. A woman in a black robe enters the room bowing her head.

"My lord Ares, my lady Xena" She gave a smile to the tall woman "Lady Lexa asked me to accommodate you and your friend"

"I think Le' is planning for you to stay," He said leaning into her whispering in her ear with a grin.

"Thanks Mara. Gabrielle, go with her, she will show you a room, and your thing will be there"

"Xena, can I talk you, for a minute" Xena sighs and gives Ares a look that certainly said: 'here we go again'.

"Of course, Mara, return later." Addressing to the priestess. "Call me if you need anything, I have things to… do" and vanished. 'Your room is also prepare… as always' Xena looks to the god, but he is gone, shaking her head, she focuses her attention to her friend.

"Yes Gabrielle, you wanted to talk?"

"Xena! What are we doing here! Why we need to go to a lake? Eve is not going to stay here with some… Ares's daughter. Oh gods… don't tell me she is … how old is she?"

"Time up Gabrielle, breath, ok… First of all that girl, you so lovingly called her, is Ares's daughter, she is 17 years old and no, she is not my daughter, well not my natural daughter. Her mother was a priestess of Ares, he cared for her great deal, she died while giving birth and Ares kept his daughter. He raised her with the help of Dite. No other gods besides them and Hera knows about her, and that shall remain like that no matter what" The bard open her mouth to say something but Xena continue.

"She is the daughter of the god of war, Gabrielle." She pauses a moment looking to the noting and continue. "A kind and sweet child" she pauses once again. "There is this rule about Ares children… he isn't aloud to raise them… he is only war for most of people and gods. So when her mother died, he hide her and told Zeus she had died alone with the mother. Dite help to raise her and Hera had kept Zeus away from here, no other god can enter. She had never left this palace, if someone, some other god knew of her existence she will be rip of her father's care and taken away" She looks to her friend intensely and add, "That's something I will never let happen" Xena said with ferocity.

"Why… that rule must be there for something…"

"Don't Gabrielle, don't you dare to say that" Xena sighs "He is a good father, Gabrielle"

"When I joined Ares I came here for training, Lexi was 2 summers, she was so little and precious. First no one was aloud to see her or to speak to her, she was little but wise, she is immortal but the only power she has is the gift of healing. Anyway one morning she saw me in the stables and order me to take her for a ride, you know a little girl with her hands on her hips and staring at you with a hard look, it was so funny…" Xena's face was lit up at the memory.

"I told her that if she wanted me to take her for a ride, she needed to have modals and ask properly and tell me her name. She scowled at me and called her father, it has past 6 months since my arrival…"

_Flash back_

_Xena was kneeling in front a little girl in a dark blue dress, the girl with her hands in her hips looking to the woman in the eyes._

"_Daddy" The god of war appeared next to the child and the woman stood up to face him._

"_You should teach your daughter some manners, Ares" The god eyed his newest warrior and knelt next to the child._

"_Sweetie what happened?"_

"_I told her to give me a ride in her horse daddy" the girl kept talking under the intense look of her father "She told me to give her my name and ask properly" Ares looked to the warrior and gave her a smirk._

"_Lexie this is Xena, she is here for training with me. Xena this little one is my daughter Lexa." "Lexa I want you to apologize to Xena. You are a girl and girls need to be kind to others girls. Always with daddy approval, of course"_

"_Sorry I treated you bad"_

"_It's ok sweetie, you wanna take a ride with me" her face lit up and she gave her a shy nod. Xena took the girl in her arms and stood up. "I'm taking her for a ride Ares" The god nodded at the commanding manner of this new warrior., Ares had seen her in battle and was training her personally. Xena was good, but she had something else. Something special that drove him to her._

"_If something happens to her, you will find a slow and unpleasant end" he told me while I mounted on my horse._

_End of flash back_

"After that day, we became friends, I think. I spent my free time with her and Ares. I read to her, and sang to her," The warrior sighs and continues. "I was 15 back then and I spent 3 years finishing my training. Then I went to sea and I was only going to be there a year, only to learn, but I met Caesar, and only returned after Solan. At that time I was changed, but she was still my little girl, I love her like a daughter. When she was little she even called me mommy after Ares and I became more than…"

"Too much information. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because of this Gabrielle; Look how you reacted. At first I wasn't suppose to love him and then he began with the plots and was more easy to handle and bury things"

"Oh Xena" The bard threw her arms and hug her, just in time for Lexa to enter the room.

"Xena! You have to see my horse, is Argo's sister. Daddy gave it to me for my birthday a couple of years ago, she is in the stables" the girl came forward clasping Xena's arm in hers and drawing her out the room.

"Ok, ok Lexa, I'll go." She said stopping. One of the priestess were in the doorframe "Nikia; show my friend her room and get her some water for a warm bath"

"As you wish my lady Xena" the girl said bowing her head and smiling for the recognition.

"Gabrielle I catch you later for lunch"

"Ok… Xena by the way where is Eve?"

"Le?" She has not forgotten about her daughter, but knew Lexa would take good care of her.

"She is sleeping in her crib in your bed chambers. Don't worry she is fine. Terries is with her." Xena nodded and exit the room, leaving Gabrielle with the priestess who was leading her through the stair case.

**Next part hopefully will be upload within this month. Feedback, please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt something**

**BY MELSKIM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is for entertainment.**

Part III

Outside in the fortress's stables, Xena and Lexa were talking and patting a beautiful sample of horse of regal breed; just like Xena's mare with a golden coat …

"So… how are things? Aunt Dite told me about the twilight and all. Dad says some of the other gods are against the chase, but Athena is pushing and threatening them." She shakes her head. "The fools are making too much fuss over a baby and the always cryptic words of the fates…"

"Don't worry, we are going to find a way out of this" Changing the subject the girl asks

"Tell me, you and dad… are in good terms now?" the young woman asked with an innocent look on her face.

"We have reached an understanding," Xena said smiling affectionately.

"Good, because I really miss you, I'm so glad of having you and lit' sis here" Xena gives her a wary smile "Don't look at me like that, Xena. You know how much dad loves you and Eve; like you loved me back then, you didn't need to be my natural mother, to be a mother to me. Don't you think we can apply the same logic with Eve? She is my sister from now on and I will protect her. Even if is only inside these walls." The girl finishes with a large grin, one Xena recognize as his father's.

"How are you handling that, by the way? Have you ever gone outside the perimeter without company?" Xena said affectionately, squeezing her hand.

"I'm not going to lie Xena. It's hard and sometimes awful, but I know it's for my protection, the minute I turn 18 everything will be ok, it's just a few seasons form now. And no I haven't gone out by myself. Once I tried two years ago, but dad showed up the second I put a foot outside the walls. I didn't talk to him for weeks" she laughs loudly.

"He is only looking out for you; he doesn't want to lose you"

"Yeah, I know stupid rules. Why Zeus never trusted or loved father is something I will never understand" she looks to the ground, "You know I miss grandma"

"I know sweetie, I know; that's way we are going to the underworld to rescue her"

"Really? Dad hadn't told me." An enthusiastic replay came from the girl. While Xena nods.

"Hey, we better get going inside" Stated Xena.

"Yeah" the started walking to the fortress, Xena placing one arm around her shoulders "Mom" the girl said quietly. Xena stops and look at her. "It's good to have you home"

"It's good to be home, sweetie"

"So, you really are going to give a chance to dad?" she said excited "he really was down when you left, I know he had done terrible things to you these past years, but don't worry I lectured him every time. I burnt his tapestries of you for the wedding stunt. After that, I was so scared last year when Zeus tossed him to tartarus, Grandma, came here every day to be with me, she was way pissed"

"I'm sorry Lexa"

"Is not your fault, Xena. After that year, dad started to change for better, just like grandma changed when Jerkules did the same."

"Lexa… he is your uncle" the girl only smiles sheepishly and Xena can't help but chuckle.

*****

When they enter the main hall, Gabrielle was there sitting next to a large table. Both women came closer and suddenly the younger woman spoke.

"Mom" the older woman turns her head to the voice.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I have matters to attend before we get lunch, maybe we can spar a little later"

"That will be great dear. I'll go to check on Eve" With that, Lexa turns on her heels and disappears on the corridor.

"You want to see Eve?" stated Xena.

"Yes, and you can tell me what about the need of going to a lake" Said Gabrielle.

"It's the entrance Gabrielle… we are going to rescue Hera from Tartarus"

"Oh" Gabrielle said comprehending what they will be going next day. Both women climbed the stairs in the main hall. It had doors to both sides and one in the farthest end with a sign grave in the heavy oak door.

"That's your room" Gabrielle said in amazement.

"This is Ares' room" she replayed, pushing the doors. Inside the room everything was more lighten than most of the fortress, the walls were black, but a large window with white and purple curtains made the room light up. In the center was a large four-posted bed with black sheets underneath a blood red rug. Next to the door, there was a wooden table laid with scrolls and maps on one side. In the other, a door with bathtub filled with candles around and a dresser. There was also a fireplace with purple and black cushion in front of it.

"Not what I had in mind… this place looks homie and cozy… meant for two" Gabrielle said turning to Xena with a teasing smile on her face. About to replayed, she closed her mouth seeing…

From a door in the back of the room a woman in her forties with golden hair and a big smile in a black robe, approach them.

"My lady Xena! Lexi told me you have arrived" She came forward and hugged the warrior. "Your daughter is sleeping, she just ate"

"Thanks Terries, it's good to see you" Seeing Gabrielle, Terries was about to say something, when Xena added. "Gabrielle, this is Terries, Ares' priestess and a friend of mine. Terries this is my dearest friend Gabrielle, Amazon Queen and bard of Potedia"

"Nice to meet you, Gabrielle" Adressing again to Xena she said "My lady, I'm needed elsewhere if you don't need anything I will go"

"Thank you Terries" With that the priestess went outside the room. Gabrielle suddenly starts laughing, under the puzzle look of Xena she spoke.

"_My lady Xena"_

"Gabrielle" she said blushing a little.

"Xena, is just is a bit disturbing you know, everyone here address you with such respect and you normally are so tight up with formalities, but here you don't seem to be embarrass like normally."

"You are right, maybe is just force of habit, I lived here for years Gabrielle, and with this people I know for certain is not mockery" She said while she enter the room where Eve was sleeping, the bard behind her. The room was all in white and wooden furniture, a little crib en the center and a voicing chair in one corner.

"It's a beautiful room"

"Yeah it is" Xena said exiting the room quietly. Once outside she went for the dressing. "We should change, Lexa will not aloud us, to have lunch with her in this clothes. In your room certainly will be some dresses" At that moment Xena took out a short satin sleeveless dark blue dress, with a silver belt richly made.

"You are going to wear a dress?"

"Yes, is not so scary you know"

"I would have guess you hated dresses"

"I don't hate them, they are jut not for the road, and most of my dresses are made especially for fighting if is needed"

"How would have guess the warrior princess in a dress" At this a pink cloud announce the arrival of the goddess of love with an unusual but beautiful pink dress.

"For that kind of dresses I gave her the title of warrior princess, Gabs. The young Chosen of War perfectly beautiful in a gorgeous dress and capable of fighting and kicking everyone's asses in it." Looking to the warrior up and down "I always love that one, warrior babe"

"Yeah, is one of my favorites… you look fabulous in that one, Dite"

"Well, I just thought that if we are having lunch just like in the old days I ought dress up" Looking to Gabrielle and sensing her brother in the ether the love goddess add "Gabs, lets go to your room and find you something fancy for lunch" And the both disappeared.

Xena had also sense the presence of the god in the fortress and said aloud "You can came out Ares"

"My sister is right that dress suits you beautifully," he said kissing her hand in a gallantly manner.

"Lexa is really hoping you stay" he said not letting go of her hand, looking at her in the eye and add in a whisper "I will love you stay this time also"

"Ares" she whispered with a suspicious look and something else.

"Sorry… It just that…" seeing the uncomfortable expression on her face he let go of her hand and took at step back. At this, on an impulse she took a step forward and lifted her hand to his face.

"Let's just deal with the twilight thing and then see what happened, ok?" he turn his face and kiss her palm.

"Ok, let's do that, let's go. Lexa has everything prepare in the dinner room. Terries will watch Eve." He said returning to his normal voice. She titled her head up and captured his lips in a brief kiss. "I love you" he said above a whisper pulling her closely and kissing her again, this time the she deepen the kiss, placing her hands in the back of his neck.

They broke the kiss and Xena sighed saying "I know" with a smile, kissing him again, in that moment Lexa enter the room.

"Umm… sorry" The young woman stands there a few seconds watching them, she had a warm smile in her lips. Xena takes a step back from Ares embrace, somehow a bit embarrass. Ares watched her for a second grimly and then sad and turn to see his daughter, the girl had a beautifully made golden robe, just as Xena's, was short to the knees.

"You look beautiful Lexa" he said approaching his daughter and kissing her cheek.

The girl just nods, looking form Xena to her father. "Mom, dad, everything is ready, is Eve awake? I made her sweet smash apples especially for her" the girl got the responds she was hoping from the calling, a pleased Ares with her word and a jumpy flinch form Xena. She was the daughter of the god of war, for Zeus sake! If she wanted these two together she would have to play all the cards she had. _They are in good terms, all they need is a little push in the right direction, this is going to be way fun. _

After swollen hard, Xena look over Lexa and smile "Yes I think she is already awake, why don't you pick her up" The girl when to the back to pick the baby. Xena looked Ares, and he just smile fondly speaking in her mind.

'She always called you that'

'I know. But I think she is doing it on propose'

'Well, I think you are right' he respond after a second 'She wants you to stay, you know that Xe'

'After everything that's happened I don't know if a could do that, what about Gabrielle?'

'Gabrielle could stay if you like… Xe let's take one step at the time, I won't push you, but I can't promise Le won't'

'I know. Thank you'. She was going to say something else, but Lexa was already in the room with Eve in her arms.

"Let's go"

*****

_The meal went really well, they eat, delicious food made most of them by Lexa. In the middle of the lunch Eve started sobbing wanting her bed, so one of the priestess took her away. I haven't have this fun in nearly 6 years, it was good to see my bro smiling and well Lexa was so happy, she always consider Xena a mother and when she left, Lexa was devastated and sad, of course, what twelve year old girl wouldn't be. But I have a good feeling about this, Xena is also smiling, though my bro doesn't talked much and all the chatter comes from Gabby, Lexa and me. I know for the looks and the unnoticed touches of hands that Xena and my bro are having their own conversation._

_I think Gabrielle is finally coming to terms to what the warrior babe and my bro share, she isn't looking angry anymore, only suspicious. Lexa doesn't like her, but I can't blame her, she see her as a threat, the reason her mother never came back, I have to change that too. _

_After my insight… who would believe it, the ditzy goddess of love has an insight… ha! I return to the conversation, they are finishing their meal and they are talking about Lexa's next year travels_.

"India is such a beautiful place, so calm and the culture, the arts and clothes, you will love it"

"I still think is not necessary for you to go so far…" Ares said father's like. We four start laughing.

"There's not need ok!" He said trying to defense himself for the four women. Xena place her hand above his, in a reassuring manner, that didn't went unnoticed to the bard, who although was accepting things, still was something weird to witness for her.

"She is old enough and can take care of herself pretty well, I can bet." He look at her defeated and murmur something to Xena, she laugh loudly and add, "You won't do that, for your own sake Ares"

"Do what?"

"Nothing sweetie, your father won't do anything"

"You know, if daddy is so worried about me travelling alone, I could go with you in your next journey" Suddenly she gets stock with other idea. "And I don't have to wait 3 seasons to do that, right? I can travel with you. The other won't dare to attack you"

"I don't know sweetie, they are attacking me now, I think, with Zeus' death all those rules went void and null" Ares took Xena's hand in his, and she squeeze it hard.

"Oh…" A priestess came to collect the plates and bowls and Lexa after a somehow awkward silent stood up and spoke "You know is too late for you to go to the lake, why don't you spend the day here and tomorrow morning you take care of grandma problem" The girl said decisively. Xena just looked at her and shook her head smiling 'She really wants me to stay'

'I told you so'

"Alright Le, we are staying for the night"

"Great mom! I knew you will see it my way" Gabrielle despise her early suspicious about the girl's intensions, she couldn't deny, she was a great kid… young woman. Moreover, she saw how much Xena loves her. After the statement they all laugh.

"Well sweet pea, everything was great, I gotcha go. Bye toodies!" And the goddess of love disappear after hugging her niece.

"Well, mom. How about those drills?"

"Let's see how good you have become" She said standing up the table, she turn her head to Ares and spoke to him 'The fortress is well seal, right?'

"Don't worry Xena, is seal"

"Good"

"Gabrielle, you wanna come with us? I know you are really good with a staff"

"How…"

"I can't go out, but I have my ways of knowing things" The girl said, taking the bard hand and driving her to the garden, Xena following after them. She turn to see Ares, he was standing next to the table watching them.

"Have a great time. I have some _things_ to attend," he said awkwardly, knowing that face, she asked

"That _things_ are some war I should be stopping?"

"No. But, I was thinking of prepare my armies if things go off hands and Athena start with the attacks" Going back to reality at the mention of Athena, Xena's face change to a hard frown.

"Right, you do that, them met me and we can put secure zones and make battle plans" He look at her in surprise, he believe she will be angry at him, for the suggestion of going to war, but as always Xena surprise him. "Don't look at me like that Ares. I know Athena is not going to play fair. And we must be prepared." He just nodded and walk to her, taking her hand in his.

"Good" he whisper kissing her lips slightly and vanished. Xena brought her hand to her lips and shook her head, standing there moment thinking._ Ares... I have too many things in my head to start wondering that! _Coming out of her trance, her mind shouts. And start walking to the garden.

*****

Later, in the evening. Lexa had taken over Gabrielle, pulling her everywhere she went, showing her, her room and the view from the mountain peck. What started for her like a quest to let her father and Xena be by themselves, turn to be a good time with the bard. _She is not that bad as dad says._ _She just doesn't shut up, but I can handle that._

After dinner, Gabrielle was telling Lexa and Eve one of her stories, pretty entertaining, both of them sitting by a fireplace with Eve is Lexa's arms, playing with some toys. Lexa had left Ares and Xena playing a strategic board game, she knew both, god and princess of war enjoy greatly.

"You are not playing fair Xena!"

"Of course I am, your king is surrender, so…"

"I know he is surrender, but you are not playing fair, you can _do that_ and move your pieces in my turn"

"Just give in, I've outplay you. Admit it!" She said with a great and mischievous smile. The god just shook his head. Looked from the board to her, and smile proudly. She was the only one who could out-master him. That was, one of the things he loves the most about her.

"Just quit the smiling," he said with fake anger. Xena laughed and he smiled even more to her. _She is having fun and she is more relax than I have seen her in years, even though I know she is worry about Eve. _

The night came and knowing the long day that was ahead, they all went to rest. Ares had told Lexa, Eve will stay in the fortress under her care. They bard was lead to her chamber by the same priestess, as she had done earlier and Lexa had kiss Ares and Xena goodnight and took off to her own chambers quickly to been able to watch her parents through her mirror.

*****

Lexa enter her room and like lightning, when to the back of her dresser where her knowing mirror was. She thought of her parents and smile, _her parents_. The mirror start showing images, in which Xena was walking through the halls heading to her bedchambers, well, her father's bedchambers actually. Ares walking closely behind her, when they reach the door, he open it for her to step inside saying something, she just shook her head and step in. Inside the room, she went to see Eve. The girl was soundly sleep.

Lexa was so entrance with her watching, she didn't notice Aphrodite arrival. The goddesses smiled at her niece, placing her hand in her shoulder. The young woman jump and turn to see her.

"Aunt Dite! I was…"

"Keeping an eye on mom and dad… I know" the goddess couldn't blame the girl "Well sweet pea, let's peak a bit" the girl smile at her aunt.

They continue to watch them in the mirror.

Xena was stroking Eve cheeks and lean down to kiss her forehead. Ares was standing in the doorframe with his arms fold in his chest. He said something, and Xena look up to him, she seem happy, she chuckles and smile warmly, he takes a couple of steps towards her, now he is standing right behind her, he places his arms around her waist and she lean into him, still watching Eve. Ares kisses her neck and Xena let the pleasure fill her, closing her eyes a moment. Then she said something and Ares tense a second. Xena slide

from his hold, kisses her daughter once more and leave the room. Ares frown and seem frustrated, but manage to calm himself. He looks toward the crib, smiles and follows Xena to the main room, she is there taking off her dress, to put instead a black silk nightgown Ares had handle her. He smiles sensuously and she just rise and eyebrow teasingly. She says something and Ares shudder, but nodded. She climbs to the bed and Ares turn to leave, but she says something else and Ares turn again and smiles, he replayed in his normal self and change his clothes with a thought, lying on the bed next to her. He wrap his arms around her and she sighs and nests in his hold, he said something tenderly and closes his eyes, while she does the same in his chest smiling, suddenly she titles her head up and kisses him briefly in the lips.

"Well sweet pea, I think they are in the right vibes"

"Yeah" the girl turns the mirror off and sighs "Dite, you think mom is going to stay?"

"I don't know, when it comes to my bro and the warrior babe nothing is written, but I know they love each other. I have to go and you have to have you beauty sleep, see ya"

"G'night aunt Dite" The goddess smiles and vanished.

*****

Before dawn, Ares and Xena were already awake, she had just gotten out the bathtub and was clothing herself with her leathers, armor and weapons. Ares approaches her and handle her the chakram. She smiles.

"Get the fun started"

"I'll go to find Gabrielle. Meet me in the throne room." She walks to the door and Ares takes hold of her hand, pulls her into him, and kisses her tenderly and passionately.

"Ares" She said with tender patience.

"I love you, Xena" He just sighs. She lifts her hand to stroke his cheek and sighs loudly and look down. To Ares she almost seem depresses and that was something he couldn't bare. "Look Xena I'm sorry. Go and get the bard and we will be and the entrance in an instant." He took a step back and she took one forward, her heart and body not wanting to leave them like this.

"Ares, I… I care about you… I just want to get off this mess first. Give me time. I… I…" The god haven't seen her that nervous in a long time or ever, this was a part of Xena he didn't knew, his princess was a extraordinary woman and he didn't like the fact of seeing her like this. Though it was also a good sign, Xena was opening to him, letting him see her vulnerable and fragile, seeing her emotions. _I know you want to say something to me, I will give you time to figure out whatever you want; I just hope is what I think it is._

"I understand… you don't have to say anything"

"But I have. I… We had a life together, we were happy, then everything changed, because of me and…"

"It wasn't your fault. I let you changed and be _that_, only because I was selfish. I don't want to keep hurting you. I really do love you and…"

"I know. Hey, let's talk things later, when your mother is safe" She kisses him again, with all the love she had held back for years, just to let him know that she loves him, but she couldn't let herself to say it yet. When they broke the kiss, he was stun; he hasn't feel her like that in years, not even in Amphipolis. He kisses her again slightly and broke quickly, Lexa had entered the room.

"Is not like I have never seen you two kissing, dad" the girl said with a smirk, "Good morning mom"

"Good morning baby"

"I resent being call that, you are five years late" Lexa quickly put her hand in her mouth and hug Xena, who by then was looking to the ground. "I sorry mom, I never mean it that way… I'm so sorry".

"It's ok, baby… Lexa. It's ok, you are right you are not a baby anymore, you are a young capable woman" Ares step in and try to lighten the mood.

"But you young lady are going to be our baby for all eternity like it or not, just like Eve and Solan" Ares stated squeezing her hand in reassurance to Xena's amazement.

"Ok, ok you win. Gabrielle is already in the throne room waiting for you, I'll stay with my sister" the girl said looking from his mother to his father. They both nodded and went to find the bard. When they have met with her, the three disappeared in a blue flash of lights to free Hera of her demons and unjust punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt something**

**by Melskim**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is for entertainment only.**

**Rated G**

**Sorry, it took me long to update, I'm having serious problems with the ending of each story nothing come up, though to this one I will upload two or three more chapters. Hope you like it. Feedback is welcome.**

Part IV

Reappearing at the shore of the great lake, one of the few and dangerous entrances to the underworld they started.

"Well, is time for a swim, uh?"

"Yeah" The three of them got into the water diving to the deeps of the lake. An entrance came to view, in the other side, everything dry and dreadful, smelling of death and sorrow. A large line of people waiting and the river Styx, dark and deep laid for the crossings of the souls.

"We have to walk through this people to Charon. I have no powers here"

"He will be glad to see me, right?" Xena said with a playful smile.

"Who wouldn't" came the respond of the god. Gabrielle sighed and started walking ahead of them, her friend was acting in a way that for her was disturbing and strange; they follow.

"Hello Charon" came a deep voice, the man or what were once a man turned to see who was greeting him.

"Lord Ares, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to pay my uncle a visit, is he at home?"

"You know he is in Olympus along the other gods since yesterday"

"Oh really… Good. In that case, do you remember my Xena?" The god said turning and placing and arm around her shoulders, and gave Charon a smirk.

"Hello Charon, long time non seen"

"What!" under the death glare of the god Charon continued, "Hi Xena, yeah long time. I bet this isn't a social call, uh?"

"Who would bet, you are not that stupid. Ok Charon we need to cross and now"

"Lord Ares, no living can cross, you know the rules and…"

"Come on Charon for old times sake, is not the first time you would be letting me cross, wouldn't be? I promise we won't cause trouble" Xena said stepping next to him in a menacing manner alone with Ares.

"Ok, ok if you put it that way and so kindly, you two can cross"

"Three, my friend here, is also coming" She said helping Gabrielle step into the boat.

"Of course Xena, will be my pleasure" Charon said after taking notice of Ares sword in his back.

"Told you Xena, Charon is a good friend" The god said stepping into the boat as well.

"Of course, lord Ares" The boatman replayed a bit nervous, he knew these two would not hold their rage if he didn't help their case.

*****

In the other side and after Charon departure to the other side again, Ares and Xena began to laugh, Gabrielle just look at them and shook her head. _They think this is funny! _

"Come on, you two we have thing to do and no time to lose" the bard say a bit frustrated. After her outburst they control themselves, and continue their walk through the under world, first reaching the path to the Elysium Fields, passing that point Ares had said they behind Hades castle laid the entrance of the Abyss, his eyes darken and his face felt at the though, that was a place he didn't want to see again. Xena notice this, and took his hand in hers, for a second in a reassuring manner. He turned to her and smile.

Next, they heard some noises, and a large explosion ahead of them, they run, taking out their swords and Gabrielle her sais, prepare for what was awaiting. A group of men, if they were men came to, twelve against three, but hey, one god, one warrior princess and an Amazon queen, they were not that bad. They fought and killed most of them, but they kept recovering, until Xena shout.

"Don't kill them that just make them stronger. Just knock them down" And they did that, minutes later, all twelve here down and non of them woke up again.

"Good thinking my dear" Ares said in a rapid breathing.

"Let's go" In that moment a burst of red lights announce the arrival of the king of the underworld realm, and they froze.

"Hi Uncle, you don't mind, don't you? I just was giving Xena and blondie a tour"

"Ares, I think the two of them knows well enough my domain" The elder god replayed sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks for the acknowledgement Hades. We are just passing through" Xena snapped.

"Shadows," Hades roar, instantly a couple of dozen warriors appeared out of nothing, circling menacingly the three of them.

"If any of you have a plan, this is the time," Ares said, seeing the odds.

"We'll come up with something" They place each other to the their backs forming a triangle for better protection and start sparing when a faint and warm burst of red lights made visible a woman.

"Husband, stop this" She said pleading, placing a hand in his arm. "Please, Xena and Ares are just trying to protect the child. I know you would do the same if it was me, instead of Xena" At those word, the god of the underworld, gave a frustrated sigh and took his wife hand and kiss it. Then he waved his hand and the warriors disappeared.

"Thank you Uncle" Ares said returning his sword to his scabbard.

"Just hurry up, if Athena finds out you are here, she would come. And I won't interfere. Just take my sister to safety." Hades was surprise of the show of gratitude of his nephew. Ares pass him, and took Persephone's hand and kiss it slightly.

"Thank you 'Sephy" The goddess smiled to him. God and goddess disappear and our warriors continue through they passages of Tartarus without farther problems.

*****

They reach a hole beneath the ground and Gabrielle and Xena look down it.

"Don't" Ares warned.

"That is were Hera is held" Ares took out two small medallions and handle one to the bard and the other one to Xena.

"That place is not pretty. There we will find ancient creatures, the ugliest, terrible and unremorseful you couldn't even imagine. This will protect you, for some time, for mortal the Abyss is a mind dreadful confrontation, nothing of what you hear or see is real, but it will be closely if you let them" He said in a grave and serious voice, trying not to let his mind drift to his time there.

"Gee Ares, nice description for a holiday spot" Xena retorted, trying on lightening the mood. Seeing his bored look she add more seriously "Ok let's make it quick and smooth"

"Hey guys how did we get down there?" Gabrielle asked a bit preoccupied.

"I only have enough power to get us out of there…"

"In that case, we jump, can you at least conjure something soft to fall" Ares was pondering the idea and about to talked when a light red glow appear behind them, they turn to see the queen of the underworld.

"No, that will drain his powers, I'll get you there, but hurry, Athena is asking questions already". She waved her hand and they disappeared, appearing seconds later in a large and scary cave. Through theirs ears past the most horrible sound they ever had heard and Ares was glad he would never has to put a feet in here again after this one.

"Come, this way, daddy dearest jailed me nearby here" The god said with a grimly voice. The two women follow him through the passages and more screams of agony could be hear, the air was damp and there was a lack of it. This place was made once to imprison the Titans, immortal being that needed little of everything, just like gods. They continue silently only their breathing was heard and the screams, which by every step became more clearly and aloud. Ares at this point came to a halt and the women next to him did the same. "It's her voice," The god said above a whisper and fury run through his body. Xena who has listened him, place a hand on his that made him look at her coming out of his trance.

"We are here to get her out," She said holding his hand tightly. They continue and then they saw, what was the most disgusting and repulsive creature they will ever see. It was a large mass, with yellow eyes, a body soaked in blood, with they head of a snake and the fur of a lion, the arms and feet were of bones in flames.

And they he saw her, chained to the wall, facing the creature, her head beaten alone with her body, but her head was never the less high in supremacy, she will not bow, she will not let be defeated, the screams was the only proof of the pain inflected. He look at her and saw her eyes looking back to him, in hope. He turned and took his sword, as unspoken order, the warrior princess did the same and the bard follow her after.

"Free my mother, I'll take care of smelly here" He said pointing the creature, Xena heard him, and felt the rush of rage that emanate from him like a drug, she went with Gabrielle to free the goddess to the back of the wall.

The goddess eyed the warrior in front of her, closed her eyes for a second in relief, she had recognized her. "We are getting you out of here, Hera. Gabrielle, try to cut the chain there," She said pointing Hera's left hand. Xena recognized the metal chains as Hephaestus and fear their weapons could do little.

In the mind time, Ares was having a hard time, the creature was charging with in full strength, he was a god, but here he had no farther powers that his warrior skills and the immensurable need of helping his mother and his princess at same time. The block every parry and got upper hand when the creature took a bad step losing balance for a second, making an opening Ares took with great pleasure cutting one of his arms with a single blow. The creature roar in pain, and charge again with more fury, losing focus, the god took advantage and stabbed him in the back when it had tried to pinned him to the wall with his body, the knowing he couldn't kill him had knock him in the head with the hilt of this sword, falling unconscious to the ground.

Gabrielle was digging in the wall with her sais, the chain could not being cut but could be taking off the dust rock, Xena was using one half of her chakram to lime the other end of the chain, the one ending in Hera's right wrist. "Child" the goddess whispered and Xena look up to her.

"It'ok Hera, your son is here, we are going to get you out" And she continue her work, having some results, her chakram was a weapon of the gods and once more she thought it had proofed to be a worthy gift. She gave one glace back to Ares who had managed to knock the creature and was coming to them.

"He will be out for some time, I just chop his other arm and feet" Gabrielle glared at him with disgust, but didn't say a thing. "How is she?" he asked Xena, seeing her mother with close eyes.

"She will be fine, she is just drain off" Ares used his sword to cut the chain Gabrielle was trying to pull off and Xena finished breaking the other end with her chakram. They helped Hera stand her ground and she opened her eyes, having heard the voice of her elder son.

"Ares" a faint whisper came, and he took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest, she replayed placing a hand in his cheek and he looked down at her "My son"

"I'm here mother, we…" He was cut off by footsteps sounds and a golden light, were the goddess of wisdom appeared.

As she appeared dozens of warriors emerged from the shadows all caring bows, and ready to lunch the attack. Ares put Hera behind him, and motion Gabrielle to stay with her, the bard followed his unspoken order and he and Xena step forward swords already in hand.

"Well brother, why I'm not surprise" the wisdom goddess said giving them a wary smile.

"Why should you, Athena" The god retorted in his emotionless voice.

"Attack" some of the warriors took their swords out and started charging, while others prepare their arrows. Xena and Ares took the bodies of the fallen to cover themselves from the many arrows heading their way, Xena was taking three at the time as well as Ares, they were skilled fighters but not good enough for the god of war and his train chosen.

Xena was with her back to the archers, fighting two Athena's best that were heading to the bard and the goddess, and arrow was directed to her, Ares so this and jump in front of her, the moment she was turning to catch it. "Ares" she yelled. While another was plunk into the queen of the gods chest, Gabrielle had gone off to face the incoming warriors and the goddess had been left unprotected.

Xena's eyes widen, and charged with fury the last the remains of the warriors, at her side Gabrielle, blocking incoming arrows with her sais. In that moment a pink cloud enveloped the four of them and vanished. They hear Athena's coursing, but she could not follow, she was the ruler of Olympus, but even her was drain off her powers in her uncle's realm.

*****

They appear moments later in the fortress of war, beside them Cupid, and Aphrodite visually drain off form the effort.

"Ares" Xena whisper taking him in her arms, he was in the marble floor, Hera at his side unconscious. Xena took at look at her, she had an arrow in her chest centimeters below her heart. Ares was barely conscious and was asking for her. "I'm here Ares, everything is going to be alright" she said trying to calm him down and herself while examine his wound, the arrow had made it way to his right side just above the heart, and blood was coming fast from it, making him look paler. Gabrielle had rush to Hera's side and was putting pressure to her wound, to hold the blood.

"What happened? Why are they bleeding?" the bard asked. Cupid anwers, placing her mother in a divan to rest.

"They had no powers there, a god wounded there is vulnerable just as a mortal wounded here" Xena snap of her trance, trying to held back her tears while she put pressure to Ares wound as well.

"Lexa!" Xena roared echoing the walls. They girl came into the throne room with a priestess and Eve in her arms, a horror look cross her face, and she handled the baby to the servant.

"Dad! Grandma!"

"Cupid take Hera to her room, Gabrielle go with him. Lexa help me lift your father" Xena command, he would not die on her. 'You won't die on me Ares, I'll not allow you to die on me' she said in his mind, as he try to smile in his pain.

"Xena, my mother"

"Don't worry, Cup and Gabrielle had her"

"No" He direct himself to his daughter "Lexa, heal Hera first. She had… We need her alive" The girl look upon Xena, and she nodded knowing she was worst than him. "And I need you" she said looking at him.

"Go with them" she command, and the girl stood. Aphrodite having recovered herself flashes to her brother's side and transport the three of them to his room.

Just as they place him on the bed, two priestess enter the room, Xena saw them with the corner of her eye. "Don't stand there, bring clean water, oligments and cloths, NOW" They rush the do her bidding, coming back just as quick as possible. Xena had taken his vest off and the blood kept coming, her hands were soak in his blood, this was a picture, she had not seen ever. "you won't die on me" she kept repeating, she had take one of the bed sheets to the wound, around the arrow, she knew she needed to take it off, and she prepare herself, he was unconscious by now. Aphrodite was in the other side of the bed, holding his hand. The priestess came back with everything she had asked for.

"Dite, hold him by the shoulders, this would hurt" Xena said while lifted him to be in a sited position, the love goddess nodded, and she push the arrow to the other side, his body tense in pain and he try to move, but amazedly his sister had a death hold on him. After the arrow was out, she took her dagger that was in the fire and burn the flesh around the wound to cauterize, his body relax afterwards and Xena motion the goddess to help her laid him in the bed, she started to clean his wound and bandage him tightly, they bleeding had ceased almost completely.

"I'll check on Lexa warrior babe" the goddess said quietly, leaving the room with the priestesses that had not dare to move.

Xena notice been left alone and she sat in the bed again, next to the unconscious form in her god, taking her hand in his. She was afraid, she had never seen him like this, he was the only constant in her life and she love him greatly, "I won't lose you" she said planting a kiss in his forehead, noticing the slight fever creeping up. She start with the cold cloths, taking what remain of his clothes, boots and gauntlets, he had a deep cut in his right leg she hadn't notice before. She proceed to clean the wound, apply the oligments and bandage it tightly but not much, and cover him with a sheet. She sighs deeply, waiting.

*****

Long hours later, night came, and the god remain unconscious, Dite had come from time to time, first she told her that Lexa had heal Hera, but both of them were drain off and resting. Lexa had also come to her father's side, she heals his wounds, it closed, but he had lost too much blood. And the fever did not was breaking. Xena had not move from his side, and wouldn't. When the bard came in, it was close to midnight. The room was silent as the four women were there, Gabrielle sited by the table, Dite next to her, Lexa standing next to a chair were the warrior princess was holding his hand. He finally stirred, and open his eyes, Xena exhale a sigh in relief and offer him some water.

"Welcome back" she said looking at him intensely 'Don't do that again!' she add in his mind, 'you scare me' she say in a whisper in his mind once again. Lexa had trown herself to his father hugging him and kissing him.

He tried to sit but found it difficult; Xena helped him, popping some pillows behind his back. 'I'm sorry Xe I didn't mean to'

'Just don't do it again' and she finally smiled.

Aphrodite and Gabrielle approach them, seeing he was awake "Bro' you scare me to death!" the love goddess said with fake anger. He smirked sheepishly.

"I'm fine Dite" He tried to flash his sword near him and saw he couldn't. "Though I think I'm a little drain off"

"You lost a lot of blood" Xena said, not noticing she hadn't let go off his hand, still clench in his. He was about to replay when a somber frown came to his face. Xena recognize it as a calling, by someone unwelcome.

"Who is it?" she asked, to the others surprise, she knew him too well.

"Athena is trying to break in here" he said in a grave dangerous voice "I'm gonna kill her" his rage was tempting to explode and Xena place her other hand in his arm, calming him a bit.

"How is she doing that? Not even Zeus could"

"My powers are most likely null right now, the seal is not stronger enough if I'm not fueling it" He stared at her for a moment and then said more serious than he ever had directed to her ever "Xena, take your necklace, and strengthen the seal"

"Aphrodite could…" she was cut off from continue.

"Dite, is not war, her powers won't help" He said serious "Lexa, in my desk the last drawer, take the black bag" The girl went to the desk and try to opened the drawer.

"It's close" she said looking to his father. Xena stood up and walk to the desk, from her breastplate took a golden key and open the drawer, taking the bag from it, then close it and look up to Ares. She opened the bag and a silver necklace fell; the same pendant Ares wore but with a rose engraved in the sword. This was the same necklace; he had had in his hands when she found him in his temple of Amphipolis two nights ago. Gabrielle not quite understanding what was happening and why her friend needed a necklace, asked.

"Why do you need that?"

"It…" She began to explain, but Ares spoke.

"Xena's righteous place is as my equal, the necklace is a symbol of that, in her hands acquires powers as my own. That's why we needed it, since I'm wea…since I'm in bad shape at the moment, someone has to fuel the seal" Xena just looked at him, she knew it was true. She sighed and while Gabrielle was assimilating what the god had said, Xena just place the necklace around her neck. She felt the surge of power enveloping her, strengthening her bond with the god and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she was more alert and felt herself stronger and free.

"Xena! Why you did it?" The bard asked angry.

"Because I won't put the lives of my daughters in danger" She replays forcefully to her friend. Without another say, she walks behind Ares's desk to a mirror there and focus in the task. The image of herself drifted to an image of the fortress and Athena at the gate, using her powers to break the seal. At the sight she frowns and closed her eyes concentrating in the seal, she hadn't even open them and a large bolt of energy came from the seal directly to Athena, making her fly backwards. In the mirror, they saw Athena standing up and motioning Apollo and Artemis to vanish as she did. "One less problem for the moment" The warrior princess said, sitting in the chair next to her. She was a little tired, not that she was going to say it.

Ares had not parted his eyes from her since the moment she took out the key, and had seen the changes in her; from understanding, to anger, to frustration, to pleasant warm and determination and now he had seen the tiredness in her. "Lexa, why don't you go to sleep, it's Eve with you, your mother need her rest" The girl nodded after looking to Xena for agreement and went to take Eve to her bed chambers.

Aphrodite had seen everything, not saying a word, she knew Xena was not quite happy with this powers and could get her moody.

"Right bro' I'm going to check on Hera and go to my room also" The goddess vanished.

Xena stood up and closed her eyes again, moments later one of the priestess enter the room.

"My lady Xena, you called?" She bowed and asked.

"Mara; stays with the goddess Hera, if she needs anything call on me" Xena stated.

"Yes; my lady" the girl bowed again and exited the room.

Ares had closed his eyes, he was tired and his body needed the rest, but he wasn't asleep. He remained silent. Seeing that the god was apparently asleep Gabrielle grabbed Xena's arm and began to whisper.

"What are you doing Xena? What powers are these? Are you a goddess?" The young bard asked urgently.

"Gabrielle, please, one question at the time" she sighed; she had noticed Ares was still awake, but she didn't say anything. "I'm not a goddess Gabrielle, this is just Ares's mirroring powers, until he is alright I'm going to use them. I won't put the lives of Lexa, Eve or yours in danger for not wearing a necklace. Go to sleep Gabrielle, tomorrow will be a long day."

Gabrielle stared at her and shook her head defeated. Then she looked to the god laid in the bed wounded and exited the room.

"Find it amusing?" Xena asked walking to the bed with a thoughtful look in her face.

"No, I wouldn't told you to take the necklace if it wasn't necessary. You have said it yourself, I'm not willing either to put their lives in danger or yours" He said opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Xena said changing the subject, more warmly. She was looking down on him tenderly.

"Better, but the cut in the leg is burning a bit" Ares said putting his hand over the wound.

"Let me see it" She sat in the bed and removed the bandage from his thigh, it was red and inside the flesh was back, "The creature" she pointed out.

"Yeah…" He looked at her and flinched a bit out of pain.

"I'll call Lexa to finish the healing"

"No, let her sleep, is not that bad and…" He couldn't finished the phrase, her lips had claimed his and he forgot what he was saying. They broke the kiss minutes later. "You missed me?" he asked with a big grin.

She punched his arm playfully and smile "You scared me" she whispered and kissed him again, this time he pulled her into him, back to the bed.

"Let just sleep, ok. I promise I won't scare you on propose"

"Good" she signed and closed her eyes, her head in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer content with a smile in his face.

*****

Next morning, Ares felt his powers were coming back slowly, Lexa had healed his wounds totally and he was up already and taking care of business. His armies were ready, if Athena dare to attack.

Xena had gone early to take her daughter from Lexa's chambers, she was in the garden with Eve, Gabrielle and Lexa, who had joined them with a light breakfast of fruit and pastries. Gabrielle had a far look, obviously to her friend. She wasn't please with her yesterday's action, but she ignore it wisely; she didn't want to argue with her. After opening and closing her mouth twice the bard couldn't help it anymore, she had to ask.

"Why Xena?" Lexa who was next to Xena playing with Eve feet look up. Immediately she knew this outburst wasn't good, the bard had an angry frown in her small features. Xena calmly look up to her also.

"Why, what Gabrielle?" She asked evenly.

"That" she said pointing the pendant hanging in her neck "Why you hadn't taken off, Ares already has his powers"

"Gabrielle…"

"No! Xena, that thing is too powerful for you"

"Don't you think that's for me to judge?" The warrior princess stood up and look to her daughters, "Come Lexa, let's see how is Hera doing" The girl stood up with Eve in her arms and took the extended hand of the warrior, and with a last glace to Gabrielle they disappeared in a flash of purple lights. Gabrielle remained there staring to the now empty space until a flash of pink lights announce the presence of the goddess of love.

"She can handle the power, you know…" The goddess said with a smile "…Maybe five years ago I would had believed you are right, but she has changed for good and she is a good influence for my brother" Seeing that the bard was not convinced she changed the subject. "Joxer had been looking for you, he heard of Athena's armies in Amphipolis. I've seen word to the warrior babe mom and told Joxer you three were alright." The bard finally smiled.

"Thank you Aphrodite".

*****

Lexa, Eve and Xena arrived in the queen of the gods chambers, Hera was resting, sat in her bed, looking through a mirror hanging in the air.

"Working already?" Xena asked as the shades of light vanished from her form.

"Since early this morning, my child. Is good to see you Xena" The warrior bowed her head slightly and approach the goddess. Lexa also got near, holding Eve. "This little one, must be Eve"

"Yes grandma, I introduce you my little sis Eve" Hera looked lovingly to the girl and the baby in her arms, then to Xena. The warrior was a bit tense Hera notice; she stretches her arms to hold the child. Lexa give pass the child to her arms, after confirmation from the mother.

"No harm will come to her, not from me, Xena" she looked to the baby in her arms and smile warmly kissing her cheek, the baby giggle and try to embrace the goddess with her little arms. "She is peace" the goddess said solemnly. Addressing to Lexa, she said "Le, dear, could you take Eve with you. Your mother and I need to talk" The girl nodded and left.

"Sit child" Xena obeyed uncomfortably, she knew this was a conversation she didn't want to have, it was like talking to her mother. "I wanted to thank you, Xena for getting me out of that place; I just hope it doesn't turn into a holiday spot... I don't know if I could handle a third time."

"There's nothing to thanks for Hera... though is not a place I want to visit again" the warrior said with a warm smile.

"My son came by this morning, he was completely heal" Hera began absently closing the portal in front of her and focusing her attention in the warrior woman.

"Yes, Lexa finished the healing this morning" Xena replayed evenly knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"You know Xena as the goddess of womanhood and family, I'm very proud of you. You are a strong woman, you are loyal, and wise, you fight is a world that is of men, yet you haven't lost your femininity. You love your children more than anything in this world. I know you won't let anyone harm them, like my son. He loves you, you know"

"Hera..." Xena said, this conversation was turning to be what she had expected and she didn't want it.

"Like it or not, you are a family, you loves him, you care for him, you can't hide it from me. My son had changed to better, a change that hadn't taken place in an eternity, you in less than 15 years had made war capable of love, loyalty and trust…. he doesn't hide anymore, and he is willing to admit his feelings for you. That's a difficult task for a war god, for any male for that matter. Give him a chance, give yourself a chance"

"I'm not going to lie, I do care, I do love him, but I can't let myself... he had done too much damaged, and even knowing why, even understanding his approaches, the damaged is done"

"And you think if you give him a chance he will..."

"Lose interest" Xena complete her sentence looking away.

"No child, it's not a game, it haven't been a game in long time. He wants a family and only with you and the girls, he wants the whole package"

"I know" she said sighing

"And you want that too, don't be afraid, Xena"

A knock in the door disturbed them, thankfully for Xena, the goddess was saying too many things she already knew deep down. _He loves me, I know is not game and I know that a life with him is what I want, my heart's desire._

Mara entered the room and bow slightly in front of the two women. "My lady Xena, lord Ares is waiting for you in the great hall"

"Thanks Mara" The young priestess bowed again and exits the room.

"Child..."

"Yes Hera I know, he is good man, he always had been, but he is willing to accept it now... for me" The goddess smiled she had made progress, though she knew things would not be easy between those two, never had been. Xena bowed slightly receiving a warm smile from the goddess and vanished in her purple flash of lights.

"At least she is willing to listen" The goddess said opening her portal again. She grinned thinking in the purple lights "A good sign"

*****

In the great hall inside the fortress the god of war was looking and making notes in maps and parchment, in a large table were display maps of the surrender areas and all the Greek provinces. This will be a war to be remember. He already had his armies and personal legions positioned in the gates of Corinth, Thebes and Sparta, three of the greatest cities of Greece and three blindly devoted and allied to him.

A flash of purple lights announce the presence of the warrior princess, she appear next to the table in front of him. She had changed her clothes, she was now wearing one of her long battle dresses in black satin, only with her chakram in her hip. It was a sight worthy of the gods, perfection, power and beauty. He was staring at her, she knew it and was touched. He always made her feel desired and feminine.

"It's not polite to stare," she said with a smile

"You look beautifully stunning my dear" He said in a low voice, taking her hand and kissing it. And she did something that hasn't done in years; she blushed. Then coughing to change the subject when she noticed the heat in her cheeks.

"How are we situated?" She asked business-like. He looked at her with an amused grin but said nothing.

"Well, Thebes and Sparta are already full force ready to attack at my command. Corinth has good elite of warriors, but few in number, I've sent, one of my armies for backup and two of my personal legions. One legion will stay here guarding the fortress and the others seven are at your disposal is if you want"

"Ares..." She said in a warning tone.

"I know Xena, I know that the last thing you have in mind is to go to battle, to lead an army, but I need you to win this one. I can put one of my general in your place, but they are not that good, non of them. This is Athena, we are facing. We need your wits and you skill in the battlefield. It's you call"

"I know Ares... that's not what I wanted to said. Though thanks for not pushing. I will go to battle with you. Athena is not going to win this one."


	5. Chapter 5

**I felt something**

**BY MELSKIM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is for entertainment only.**

**Rated G**

**Date Written: May 2009 – August 2009**

**Summary: Set right after Amphipolis under siege, XA story.**

**A/N: I know it's been a while Sorry!! Finally I could finish it. Hoping you will like it. **

**A/N2: Thanks Haz for all your help. You made of this story possible to be read. **

**Part V**

*****

Later that day, Hera and Ares appeared at Olympus. The room was bath with the light of the sun, shining brightly. In a great marble table twelve thrones, three of them empty, sat the gods. They were attending their monthly meeting, one Zeus himself had appointed centuries ago. When they materialized all the gods turned to see them. Whispers could be heard among the silence.

"Athena, thank you for guarding my sit, you can take yours now." Hera stated, motioning the goddess of wisdom to leave Zeus's throne.

Athena stood, but not moved. She flashed a despiteful look to both of them "Traitors are not welcome here. I will remain here, is comfortable enough."

"Dear sister, you are the traitor." Ares spaded at her. "She knew about our queen being held in Tartarus and made Hades leave her there." He stated looking to the rest of the gods. More whispers could be heard, and finally Hades stood.

"It's true." He only said, looking behind to his wife. She held a proud smile directed to his husband. He was backing up his sister and nephew. At his statement, Hestia and Demeter flashed to Hera's side.

"They are the traitors! What you all will allow our downfall?" Athena roared trying to convince the gods to remain on her side. "You are willing to put Olympus in danger just because Ares's obsession?"

"ATHENA! This is not about Ares. I'm not willing to let us fall just because a mortal out-mastered you and killed your lover." Hera said evenly.

"This is not a game! It's the twilight! Our death!"

"No; it's not. The prophesy is a self-fulfilling one. It's temptation to put us against each other. My husband couldn't see it and his fate was sealed in his ignorance. I will not allow it to happen to any of you. We have already lost our king."

Most of the gods held a thoughtful look and when Athena took a glance of each of them, she knew only a few would support her. Her eyes froze when she looked to Aphrodite, the goddess was suppressing a chuckle, and it hit her; they hadn't plan it all along.

She lunched a fire bolt to Hera. Ares caught it with not difficultly, smirked at her and Athena vanished followed by Nike.

"Good; now we can continue with our meeting." Hera said taking Zeus sit and motioning Ares to take hers. "Hades; brother take Athena's sit. She will not need it anymore." Poseidon and Apollo looked at each other worried.

*****

The meeting was long and tiring, mostly because they had to catch up with everything that had happened the last three seasons, change orders Athena had given and give some others. Apollo and Poseidon flashed quickly off the meeting Discord right behind them. Hera was aware of them and asked Iris, her assistant, to follow them.

When Ares left Olympus was late, a few hours after midnight. He appeared in his room in the fortress where he found his princess fast asleep with a wide awake Eve next to her in the bed.

"Hey princess. Still awake?" He said in a whisper picking the child off the bed. Walking to her room, he sat in a rocking chair, Eve in his lap. "What about a story, uh?" In his free hand appeared an open scroll "Ok, you are going to like this, it was Lexa's favourite" And he began to read her the story of Theseus and the Minotaur.

After sometime, Xena stirred and noticed Eve wasn't in the bed with her, she panic but then she hear it. Ares smooth voice, telling a story. She felt her heart melt. Showing the sheets off, she stood up. She tip toe her way to the baby room, remaining in the doorframe she continue listening.

"…so late that night Ariadne gave Theseus a sword and a ball of string to unroll it behind him, the next day in the labyrinth, so he could find his way back out and used the sword to kill the minotaur…" He was cut off when he heard Xena's voice.

"She has slept on you Ares." she said teasing. He looked down and found Eve was already asleep.

"Yeah. You are right." He said standing up and placing the girl in her crib. Xena walked on behind him sliding her arms over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"A gentle and kinder God of War. Who would believe it?" He laughed quietly.

"Only for you, Xena." Both of them exited the room.

As the days before the couple got to bed going nothing more than sleep, even though both knew the necessity of each other, the warmth and the silence was all they needed right in that moment. The feeling of her content smile while she nuzzled in his chest and his strong arms wrapping her was everything they needed.

Some time, that night Ares was fast asleep when Xena woke up out of nothing, she looked at him, he was so beautiful even being war he could be at peace, she nested herself once again and kiss his chest before closing her eyes and felt to Morpheus realm. He woke up also when he left her kiss and smile, he remained awake watching her, drinking in her beauty and the feeling of her body press against his. He was in Elysia "I love you." The words fell from his lips like the most natural of the phrases, he indeed love her more than anything.

Xena woke up with the sounds of an angry and pacing god in the room, it was nearly dawn, light haven't finished to settle and the only lights there were the fireplace and a couple of candles in the table were some maps laid.

"What are you doing?" Xena asked as she stood from the bed. There was no replay only a faint glace in her way. Xena rolled her eyes and went to check on Eve since he wasn't answering. The baby was soundly asleep. Xena kissed her in the forehead and return to the main room. "Well?" Ares looked at her frustrated.

"Athena" He growled. She kept watching him, he was looking from the maps to her and back. Then closing his eyes and breathing to calm himself while she waited an amused look in her face. She knew him a lot more than she admitted. "The bitch has all her armies in the gates of Athens… her archers, your Egyptian 'friend' army even roman legions. She is getting ready" She got near him, took his goblet of wine from the table and looked him even more amused sipping a bit.

"And??" She asked putting the goblet down. "You have your armies in position also Ares. Well drawn battle plans, ones I, myself have supervised." She placed a hand in his arm in a comforting manner. "We are ready. Athena is a tough girl, but we are better… remember we were unstoppable." She offered him a warm smile and his eyes lighted up. He knew she wasn't talking about conquering or ruling, but just the thought of both of them in battle arouse in Ares the best of the sensations, once he had told her that a fight was a fight no matter in which side they fought and now he could say he had meant it.

Who would have thought, that the god of war was that nervous and in need of encouragement. One only Xena with her calm demeanor could give him, her serenity, her conviction and balance.

"Right" he retorted with a smile. "My legions are parting his afternoon to the gates of Corinth, the others will meet us there."

"Good. We need to get ready, tomorrow will be a long day." She patted his arm, turned and headed to the bathing room, not until he had caught her and spun her, bringing her body to his in a long kiss.

"Thanks Xena." She kissed him again trying to steady her breath and took off to take a bath.

In mid way, she let felt off her nightgown and in a soft and suggestive voice, she asked. "Are you coming?" His head was buried in the paper work again, when he looked up, she was naked with her back at him waking to the tub. He grinned and followed suit.

*****

"Tomorrow is the big day, uh?" Lexa asked Gabrielle while approaching her in the garden. She had a scroll in her hands and was absorb in her writing.

"Uh?... Yeah, I guess" Gabrielle answered. Lexa sat next to her, her legs stirred and her arms supporting her body from behind. She turned to face her.

"You don't trust him, do you?" Gabrielle was taken aback for the direct question.

"No. I don't." She said after seconds of pondering. "Ares has done a lot of nasty things to us. He is selfish and convenient; he is destruction and war…"

"That's not the only things he is, Gabrielle. Gods are the personification of their mantles, but that doesn't mean that is all they are." Lexa shook her head. _Some people were too single minded._ But who could blame her, truth was Ares had done pretty nasty things to them. "Well, if you don't trust him it's okay. Trust her. I know she is different now. I've been observing what you two had been up to this past years. She won't change; she is too much stubborn for that."

"Oh yeah stubborn. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I can't help it… I love her. I don't want to see her hurting." Gabrielle finally smiled at her.

*****

"Ohh… This was what I needed." Ares moaned inside the tub. "Magnificent as always my dear."

"You were tense… and well… I don't mind." Xena said moving from Ares back to sit next to him in the warm water. The massage felt amazing; he could melt under her firm yet gentle touch. He had waited for this, for her a long time. Now that it was happening, she was opening to him; it was too good to believe it. Ares was smiling with his eyes closed. Xena turned to see him. Bliss was the word someone could use to describe the perfect smile in his dark features. He was so beautiful. Xena kissed him but when the kiss was becoming more passionate, she pulled a part and slipped out of the bathtub.

*****

Night came, they have reached Corinth in matter of seconds, having a god at their side had some advantages. King Iphicles had rushed to welcome the God of War and Xena, who his demi-god brother always talked about. They talked about the next day developments and possible outcomes. Finally, Ares nodded towards Xena and vanished; leaving Iphicles and the warrior princess to rest.

Gabrielle had gone to her quarters along with Xena.

"Tomorrow is the big day, uh?" Gabrielle asked looking to her friend, she seem distracted.

"Uh?... yeah big day." She answer slipping of her armor and leather, only a light shift covering her body.

"Are you ok, Xena?" Gabrielle asked placing a hand in her arm, from the other side of the bed.

"I'm fine Gabrielle… I just playing the battle plans in my head" Xena retorted convincingly enough with a smile.

"Ahh ok. Well, I think you need some rest." Gabrielle said getting into bed. Xena heard her but stood, taking her chakram from the pile of clothes next to her.

"I'm going to catch some fresh air. I won't be late." She said exiting the room. Gabrielle sighed and turned to sleep.

*****

Xena was leaning to one of the walls of Corinth, there were some guards posted ten feet from her in each side. The moon was high and the sky clear of clouds, the night air wasn't too cold but neither too hot. She leaned to the wall edge to see the lands skirt of the city, when she felt a warm chill running down her spine.

Before she could say a thing, Ares appeared with one of his arms around her waist and his lips slightly brushing the skin of her neck. "Ares" Xena sighed contently feeling all that he was, not just his powers but the desire and passion mix in his movements and scent. It was invigorating and arousing. Xena held her ground, not giving into the pleasant sensations she was experimenting and moved to stand next to him. Ares sighed and looked at her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, trying to mask his disappointment and the feeling of rejection.

"No." Xena shook her head. "How is Eve - - and …" She didn't need to finish.

"They are both well, she has taken her to the garden again and build her a swing. Eve is starting to feel much more comfortable with her." Ares replayed, taking her hand in his, running a thumb over the knuckles.

"I know." Xena said looking up to the sky. They remained silent for a couple of minutes content both in this peaceful moment even there was also mixed the tension that followed them always, but this time the peace seem stronger.

Xena placed her other hand above his and glanced over him, looking into his eyes. Ares leaned slightly as wondering how farther he could go. Xena didn't move away and after a faint smile they were locked in a passionate kiss. Her arms went behind his neck and his around her waist, pulling each other even closer.

Ares brook the kiss only to kiss his way to her neck, shoulders and skin above her breast, she made a small sound and searched his lips again. The second kiss grew more passionate, demanding and in the same time tender and giving. Their need was palpable. Xena whispered in his ear and both of them were vanished in blue lights.

*****

Xena stood in front of a large table cover with maps of the area, at her side three generals; one from Sparta, other one, an old man but young looking from Thebes and King Iphicles himself at the head of Corinth's army. In the farther corner also stood a warrior.

A soldier came in and said something to the last man. "Xena - - The young Amazon requested been let in." Balkim said in a grave voice.

"Show her in Balkim." Xena answered not leaving her eyes from the maps, were some marks were being shown.

"Xena!" Gabrielle said in relieved.

"Yes, Gabrielle." Xena said lifting her head to focus in her friend.

"I was looking for you all over the place, we got news from a group of farmers heading this way. Hello Iphicles." Gabrielle turned and bowed slightly to the king.

"Start preparing your men. We march at noon." With that Xena dismissed the generals, only Iphicles and Balkim remained in their place.

"What news Gabrielle?"

"An army with the flag of Apollo is heading this way from the south."

"We had that cover Amazon." Balkim said very serious, but mockingly.

"My name is Gabrielle and is Queen of the Amazons" Gabrielle glared at him.

"Gabrielle, this is Balkim general in command of Ares's legions. Gabrielle; Amarice, Otere and Shilopa had arrived already. Go met with them and update them. Later meet with Blakim both your forces will lead the attack from the north." Gabrielle nodded and existed the room.

"You may go, prepare your troops and have me inform." He gave her a nod and turn to leave "One more thing." He turned to face her "Keep an eye on my friend Blakim, I would appreciated it very much."

"It will be done, Xena. You have my highest respect." With that the warrior exited the room. In a burst of blue lights Ares stood in front of her, taking her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"You also have my highest respect and devotion Xena." Xena smiled, but noticed Iphicles's stared something Ares hadn't notice of simple didn't care about and released her hand gently. Still her eyes in his.

Last night had been the most wonderful night in a long time for both of them, Ares took her to one of his temples near the sea and they spent the night rediscovering each other with their hands and mouths. When Xena woke up, Ares was caressing her back and shoulders, kissing her and holding her tight.

Iphicles coughed and the trance was broken, Ares cursed under his breath and looked his way. It was an intimidated sight what Iphicles received.

"Lord Ares, Xena, I'll go to prepare Corinth force." Xena nodded and he exited the room.

"I can't believe he is morgel little bro's brother." Ares laughed loudly in amusement. Circling the table and pulling Xena to him. Xena shook her head with a smile and they kissed.

*****

Everything was silence as the armies took position Ares's flag in the northern part of the valley and Athena's in the southern border. Xena was a top of Argo, chakram in hand, with Gabrielle to one side and Balkim in the other.

"Good day for battle." Balkim muttered under his breath "Just like in the old day, uh Xena?" A sharp look a mix of acknowledges and remorse crossed Xena's face.

"The old days…" her said was vague and quiet.

"I know you don't fight in the name of lord Ares anymore… I just wanted you to know that I respect your choice." Balkim retorted solemnly looking straight ahead. Xena was surprise at his outcome, but grateful. He was an honest man, loyal and strong. She looked at him and nodded. She knew he had seen her of the corner of his eyes. He nodded almost imperceptible and took full gallop to be re-united with his legions.

Gabrielle had listened to the exchanged and seen how her friend had passed from some somber faces to a calm faint smile, not that much people could register it.

"We have the amazons in position Xena."

"Good. Go and take you place." Xena said to her friend. Gabrielle was turning her horse when a hand stopped her. "Be careful, alright."

"You too." She nodded and with that Gabrielle took her leave where Amarice and Otere were.

*****

Hell broke loss, the moment Ares started taunting his brother Apollo and a fire bolt hit his chosen warrior making him fly off his horse. That was all that was needed to have Apollo's army right in front of the tramp Gabrielle and Balkim had prepared for him. Apollo was furious when Athena pointed out his incompetence and charged where Xena was fighting one of Athena's elite warriors.

Sensing Apollo approaching for behind. Xena finished off the warrior flipping above his head and kicking him in the back, his body flew and was knocked by the hitting a nearby wall. When she landed, Xena was right in front of the sun god her sword in hand.

"What is it Apollo, bored to the bone that you has nothing else to do than Athena's biding?" Xena said with a sarcastic smile, raising her eyebrow in characteristic manner.

"Oh, nooo Xena… Just having fun disposing you." Apollo said grinning.

"Well you can always try, I guess." Xena smirked back. Any other commentary was unheard while Xena was trying to wear off the god, dodging firebolts. Her necklace was in her neck, but she didn't feel sporting to use it. She didn't needed, not in that moment. She only used it once to block an incoming bolt, sword in hand again, she charged Apollo. Ares and Athena had joined the party. Ares and Xena were now fighting back to back.

"Having fun, dear?" Ares said blocking Athena's sword with his own while looking in Xena's direction were Apollo had her pinned up to a wall.

"Always Ares" She answered breathing hard, kicking Apollo in the guts and flipping with him, to have him landing in the ground ungratefully.

Gabrielle was ten feet from Ares blocking the attacks of two soldiers; an arrow was flying towards her. Before she could turn to grabbed it out of thin air, a dagger flew across the battlefield and took the arrow with it, forcing it into the walls of the city. Gabrielle turned for a second to see where that dagger had come from and what she realized was it was from Ares direction. The god saw her searching eyes and gave her a smirked. Gabrielle didn't have time to do or think nothing else. Ares had safe her life but she had other two soldiers to fight.

The armies were fighting evenly, but Ares's and the amazons were wining terrain and making Athena's and Apollo forces back off down hill.

Kicking once again Apollo in the face, the sun god fell back and groaned with fury. Athena and Ares had their swords locked, their faces only inches apart.

"Give it up, _sis."_ Ares proved her. "Apollo is being whipped and you and I can be like this for decades. Just give it up. No hard feelings." Ares said with a sardonic smile.

"Never, that child is going to die." As she said her other hand form a bolt, her eyes fix in Xena's back. Ares materialized something in his free hand.

"Tsa, Tsa, Tsa, sis. Don't even think it." He said pressing a dagger at her throat. His sword' hand taking Athena's and throwing it to the ground behind them. The battle seem had stopped, every stare was directed to the two of them.

The bolt in Athena's hand flattered and disappeared in the same way it has appeared a second ago. "The dagger of Helios." She whispered and looked to her brothers eyes, for the first time in fear of his wrath.

"You are going to kill me, just for one woman." Athena tried to sound most flippant but her voice came as a high-pitched yell. After a moment, looking into her eyes and then up to find Xena's. Ares anger and rage seem had ebbed_. _Something had come to his mind _Perhaps under all that rage, there's a little compassion after all._

"No." He answered, looking to Xena again, receiving a warm smile. Xena, understood what was going on, history was repeating herself. The day when she had wanted to kill him with that same blade. The day she found out she couldn't. Not just because Eli's words, because she couldn't bring herself to do it. Then she heard him and heard Gabrielle gasp as well.

"I'm gonna do worse than kill you, sis. I'm gonna spare your life." Athena released the breath she didn't know was holding, she was confused. But she understood, her brother had changed and was going right only for her, for Xena. "Eve won't cause harm, don't you see this is just to put us in each other throats Athena." This time his voice came more amicable, brotherly.

Ares released his hold on her; something had change between them as well. There was… an understanding. "Brother." She said solemnly and vanished taking with her, her armies and motioning Apollo to do the same.

Cheers began to be heard, warriors chanting Ares name and woman shouting their victorial chants. Xena came to where Ares was standing, dagger still in hand.

"I thought you have destroyed that one." she said taking it from his shaking hand. Indeed something had changed.

He came out of his trance. _Compassion and love_. "No, something that valuable can't be just destroyed Xena. I just put it in safe keep." She smiled, and handed him the blade again, making it disappeared. She kept looking at him a second more and the smiled turn stoic and sad somehow. Ares noticed the change and grabbed her arm, with the other hand making her chin goes up to see her eyes. _Tears…_

Xena took a step backwards and brought her hands to her neck. Taking off the necklace and offering him to take it. Her eyes begging him to take it.

"Oh no Xena." He said gasping her hand and closing it in his, brining it to her chest again. "That's yours, always."

"I… just take it damn it." She said shaking of his hand off hers. And bringing the necklace to his other one, closing it. His head hanged down. She turned to leave. Gabrielle was behind her, the bard eyes lower also, her friend was struggling with her own emotions. Gabrielle had heard her voice before turning away from Ares. Sadness and emptiness was what she heard.

I appeared in my pink lights next to my big bro, this time I was not going to let this from happening again. They had been running from each other too long. Ares looked up at me, and I gave him a wicked smile and pushed him a step ahead, he understood. He took other step and cleared his throat and began to speak aloud to her.

"Tell me you didn't feel it?" At his voice, Xena turn her back to face him. Ares continued "The connection -- the sparks -- the understanding Xena. When we were in the fortress, last night… here-- fighting together, we were like one" He paused to make his words sink in her. "I love you -- always have and always will." She fixed her eyes on him first and then looked away. He came near, taking a couple of steps toward her.

"Tell me..." He lifted a hand to her cheek to caress it with the back of his knuckles. "Tell me, when I kiss you… when I touch you… you don't feel a thing and I'll swear on Zeus name I will leave you alone." He took a step backwards and looked at her intensely in the eyes. "Your daughter is safe Xena." She was still looking away from him, but turned in anger at the mention of her daughter and the possible strings for her safety. He just smirked at her, knowing her that well. "This is just between the two of us. Just about us. Not the warriors, not the god, not the power, just Xena and Ares." The anger vanished; once again, she had misjudged his intentions. How she could not?

She remained silent long minutes like the crown behind them. He was not only admitting his love and the possible defeat. No, he was doing it in front of friends, family and his own armies.

"I felt something." it came as a faint whisper right when he turned to leave, he didn't hear her. She panicked, for the first time in years; he would leave her. _Maybe it was the best thing… maybe it wasn't. She knew him, needed him, love him. Why not let herself?_ She shouted this time. "I felt something." Enveloped in sparks of blue lights he heard her and turned to face her again leaving the lights behind.

"I felt something." she repeated for the third time looking into his eyes, a simple smile in her lips while her shoulders shuddered "Always had, always will." Xena finally admitted.

He flashed to her side, crushing his lips with hers, lifting her in his arms. "I love you Xena." And he kissed her again with hunger, longing, agony, happiness, passion and above all other emotions with love.

I never told them, but after daddy died I went to the fates, the old rascals told me that the twilight would happen in time, but this wasn't it. Only a glimpse of what will come and should not be yet. A test they said, a test only love could pass. I am love and I didn't do a thing; they did it.

Eli once said that love was the way. He was right. The purest love out of the most unthinkable being was the key. War could love and throughout his love he had save us all gods and mortals alike because he felt something and fought for it.

Fin


End file.
